Virtual Reality
Virtual Reality is the 14th episode of Ren 12 Season 3 Transcript {Theme Song} and Gavin were playing on their gaming system when the Masked Man crashed through the ceiling Ren: "groans" Really, we're doing this now. Masked Man: I've come to inform you of what's to come in the future. Ren: I don't have time for this. "slams watch" {flash transformation} Upgrade: Alright pal, let's get this over with. merges with the TV and gaming system, using the wires to wrap up the Masked Man Gavin: Hey, I was playing that!! Rae: Ren, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be Upgrade. Upgrade: Why not? Rae: Um, 'cause of the storm outside. Upgrade: What harm can a little storm do? strikes the TV dish on the roof of the building, electrocuting Upgrade and zapping them into the video game Gavin: No way, we're in Groovy's Castle II, this is so exciting! Rae: That, that's what the storm can do. Upgrade: My bad. Rae: And you brought the bad guy with us. Upgrade: That was also a mistake. Rae: Just, get us out of here before- {Omnitrix times out} Rae: -before that happens. Ren: "nervously laughs" Guess my time's up. Masked Man: Indeed it is, Tennyson child. Ren: What's with villains and calling me that? Gavin: Whoa, guys, check this out! Rae: What is it? Gavin: Look, over there! It's Gronar. Rae: What's so special about him? Ren: He's the most toughest boss in the game. Masked Man: And maybe he can be of use to me. Gavin: Yeah, if you don't get crushed. Masked Man: Whadda mean? Gavin: Gronar can change his shape; whichever form he takes, he'll squash you like a bug. Masked Man: Well, he hasn't seen what I can do. Ren: No one has, not even me. Masked Man: There's a reason for that. {Omnitrix recharges} Ren: Well, your not even gonna get the chance. Rae: Be wise with your choice and pick someone useful. Ren: Oh, I definitely will. Rae: Why do I have a bad feeling about this? {transformation sequence} Eye Guy: Surprise!! Guy zaps the Masked Man, sending him flying into the air; Gavin leaps into the air and slams the Masked Man into the ground Eye Guy: Nice! Gavin: Thanks. Gronar: Who dare wakes Gronar!? Gavin: Uh oh. Rae: Ok, I think it's time for us to run or maybe choose Upgrade, Ren? Eye Guy: Yeah, Eye don't think that's gonna work. Gavin: Eye puns, how lame. Gronar: Gronar hates puns!! Gavin: Aw geez, I forgot, puns are on the top of Gronar's hate list, number 1 being Groovy. Eye Guy: Eye don't understand how he can hate Groovy, he's such a cool guy. Gronar: Gronar hates Groovy way more than he hates puns!! Rae: Great, we made things worse. {Omnitrix times out} Ren: And now I can't do anything. Gavin: Unless... casts a spell, recharging the Omnitrix; Ren chooses Upgrade and zaps the gang out of the game Upgrade: What'd we do with him? Rae: Not sure. Gavin: Wanna keep playing the game? Upgrade: I'm down. Gavin: Cool. Masked Man: "groans" {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson *Gavin Levin *Rook Rae Villains *Masked Man *Gronar Aliens Used *Upgrade (x2) *Eye Guy Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes